The Divorce
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: This is a One Shot Pan fic. I recently read the book "The Duff" and loved the book. (I totally recommend it!) The book had a scene kind of like this, so I decided to make a DBZ version. I hope it's not too depressing!


**.Hey guys. I'm going to make a new fanfic now. I'm not giving up on my old ones, don't worry, but I want to write something new. I hope you like it.**

My mind wandered as I looked around the empty room. Everything was blurry, my cheeks soaked from former tears. I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. New tears stung my eyes as I thought of the night's former events. It felt like the darkness would swallow me whole, like the world believed I didn't belong. Lik my parents _hate me._

"Pan! Get your ass down here!" My mothers voice boomed up to the second story. I followed her command, thinking she might just be on her monthly. She gets irritated easier during that time.

I scurried down the stairs, not expecting what I saw. The living room was trashed! Glass everywhere, frames broken, and worst of all, beer bottles. The only pictures I saw on the ground were that of me, Mother, and Father. Dad's face was ripped in each one...

"Damn it Pan! You can't do anything right! Do you see that?" She pointed to a shelf in the near corner. "You scratched it! There is a huge chunk out of it!" She picked up a half empty bottle off the coffe table, which was in a far different spot from its origonal with glass all over it.

Yes, I did scratch it. There wasn't that big of a chunk gone, but it was noticable. Dad wanted me to help carry a chair out, and I had accedentally ran it into the shelf. "I'm sorr-" My right cheek became hot, like it was on fire. My hand flew immediately to the area.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You better have that fixed by the morning, you little whore!" She was screaming at me. She had never done such a thing! And call me a whore? What the hell! She had gone nuts!

My eyes stung, I held back the tears the best I could. My mother had just slapped me, and called me a whore! I swipped the bottle from her hand and threw it against the wall, shattering the bottle. The tears escaped and I ran outside, trying to get as far away from this place as possible! How could she do that to her only child! What could have set her off like that! I ran to the only person I knew would know the answer.

My dad was staying at Capsule Corp. for the night. I landed and rang the door bell. The usual blue haired woman answered, Bulma Briefs. Her smile was not on her face, but instead was replaced by a frown and two teary eyes. She hugged me tight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Panny. We should have told you he was planning this." She cried into my shoulder.

"Planning what...?" What are you talking about, Bulma?" She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll let him explain..." She lead me through her house and into the living room. Everyone was there, exept Mom...

"Dad, What's going on? Why is Mom freaking out?!" Tears threatened to escape again. I held them back. I wanted to know before the dam broke.

He walked up to me and got to eye level. "Sweetie, your mother and I aren't doing well together, so I filed a..."

My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. "You didn't..." I backed out of his grasp. "How could you get a divorce?! Without telling me?!" I backed up to the door. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I shook my head, not believing he could do this! I dashed out the door and into the cool night air.

The wind nipped at my hot face and where my cheeks were still damp. I flew. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. As long as I was as far away from the man as possible. I couldn't see, and before I knew it, I bumped into something. I didn't fall, but was held instead. No, it wasn't my mom, nor my dad, not even Uncle Goten. No. It was Trunks. My best friend.

I cried into his shirt for what seemed like an hour. My cries eventually turned to sobs, and we stayed there, me gripping his shirt as if I would fall into a deep dark abyss if I let go, and he stroked my hair whispering comforting words. I finally let go and flew toward my house. He didn't follow me, so I figured he knew what I would do next.

I landed in front of my house, shaking. Not only from the cold of the night, but out of fear of what condition my mother might be in. I reluctlantly twisted the door knob and swung to door open. I walked into the kitchen. From where I stood, I had a perfect view of my mother, rolled into a ball, sobbing on the couch.

"Mom, I'm home..." She immediately jumped from here spot, and before I knew what was happening, her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug as she choked out appologies.

"I'm s...so sorry Panny... So sorry... I never... never wanted to hurt you... I'm so sorry..." She cried into my shoulder. I cried for what seemed like the hundreth time that night.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry about the shelf..." She let go of me and smiled a sad smile.

"You should get to bed... We will talk more in the morning..." I nodded in response and kissed her cheek and said goodnight.

I wrapped myself in the comforter of my bed and hugged my knees, once again, crying...

**I know it's a bummer, but I had to write it. I love Pan, but this just seemed like a good story. See you all later!**


End file.
